The invention relates to a bread cutting machine for cutting bread, in particular a baguette, into slices. The invention further relates to a pushing device for use in such a bread cutting machine.
A bread cutting machine as such is known. The known bread cutting machine comprises a receiving surface for receiving the bread to be cut, a cutting device placed at an edge of the receiving surface for cutting the bread into slices, and a pushing device configured for pushing the bread to be cut along the receiving surface towards and beyond the cutting device.
During use, a bread is inserted into the bread cutting machine. Upon activation of the bread cutting machine, the bread is pushed towards the cutting device and is cut into slices by the cutting device when it reaches the cutting device.